


Definisi Sayang

by secretaerise (orphan_account)



Series: Seungchan - Oneshot [3]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/secretaerise
Summary: "Di rumah aja ya kalau gitu?""Boleh.""Di kasur."Byungchan langsung memicingkan matanya. "Ngapain?""Sayang-sayangan," jawab Seungwoo sekenanya sambil terkekeh seolah jawabannya itu tidak semakin memunculkan kecurigaan."Definisi sayang-sayangan kita kayaknya beda," balas Byungchan lagi, masih dengan nada curiga yang sama."Tau dari mana?"
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Series: Seungchan - Oneshot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171976
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Definisi Sayang

**Author's Note:**

> H-1 VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! Mari rayakan dengan manis-manisan Seungchan yang bikin giung :3
> 
> P.S: sedikit terinspirasi dari foto Seungwoo yang hari ini sukses bikin warga timeline modar dan ambyar (termasuk aku).

Senyum terulas di bibir Byungchan selagi netranya terpaku pada dua sosok yang, menurutnya, keindahannya mengalahkan pemandangan kota Seoul dari lantai 27 apartemen mereka. Bukan indah karena ada perpaduan warna yang cantik, atau dua sosok itu begitu rupawan seperti malaikat yang jatuh dari langit.

Walau — _koreksi sedikit —_ mungkin dua orang itu memang malaikat yang menjelma jadi manusia begitu gravitasi bumi menyentuh sayap mereka.

Tapi bagi Byungchan, _indah_ itu ada karena dua orang yang tengah menyatu dengan cahaya lembut sore hari di depannya, merupakan karunia dari Tuhan. _Bonus_ dari Sang Pencipta yang dirasa terlalu berlebihan sampai rasanya dia harus mencubit pipinya setiap pagi begitu bangun, lalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _"ini nyata nggak, sih..."_

Tapi begitu keraguannya datang, secepat itu pula menghilang karena detik selanjutnya akan ada dua lengan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggangnya dan berbisik—

"good morning, tidur kamu nyenyak?"

Dan Byungchan langsung yakin kalau kehidupannya yang sekarang memang nyata.

Walaupun karunia Tuhan yang datang dalam bentuk sosok si kecil tak datang seiringan, tapi Byungchan tetap bersyukur karena yang tadinya masih berwarna abu-abu dalam hidupnya, kini sudah memiliki warna. Keputusan itu memang tidak mudah. Banyak pertimbangan yang harus didiskusikan matang-matang dengan sang suami sebelum mereka memutuskan mengadopsi si mungil yang entah pergi ke mana orang tua kandungnya.

 _Sungguh sayang_ , Byungchan berpikir waktu itu, betapa orang tuanya tega menyia-nyiakan sosok mungil yang masih berada dalam dekapan suaminya — diam dan menikmati kasih sayang yang diberikan seolah paham bahwa orang tua barunya siap melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan dirinya.

Tapi itu pastilah takdir baik bagi mereka karena telah dipertemukan dengan sang peri kecil. Dan Byungchan tak pernah berhenti bersyukur atas kodrat Tuhan tersebut.

"Byungchan, udah tidur, nih."

Suara pelan Seungwoo membangunkan Byungchan dari lamunannya. Ia memfokuskan kembali atensinya dan melihat sang suami tengah menundukkan sedikit wajahnya untuk memastikan bahwa anak yang berada di dalam gendongannya benar-benar sudah terlelap. Biasanya kalau sudah kenyang, memang seperti itu. Tapi kali ini Byungchan menyuruh Seungwoo meninabobokan anak mereka karena barusan ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.

Sungguh kontras yang menggemaskan melihat bahu lebar suaminya berperan menjadi pelindung teduh dan sandaran nyaman bagi sang bayi kecil. Rasanya Byungchan ingin meraih kamera dan mengabadikan momen tersebut agar bisa ia pandangi setiap hari.

Byungchan bangkit, kemudian menghampiri Seungwoo. Ia ikut menunduk dan mendapati netra kecil sehitam langit malam itu sudah terpejam sehingga menampakkan sosok yang begitu damai selagi pergi ke ladang mimpi.

Byungchan tersenyum dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Atensinya kini beralih kepada sang suami yang masih menunggu titah selanjutnya.

"Capek, ya?" Byungchan bertanya sembari menghalau surai yang sedikit jatuh di depan mata yang lebih tua.

Seungwoo menggeleng, dan mendekap bayi dalam gendongannya dengan lebih erat.

"Mana mungkin aku capek?" balas pria itu sambil tersenyum miring. Senyum yang disukai Byungchan.

"Ya udah, bawa ke kamar aja. Aku mau angetin sisa makanan tadi siang dulu."

Seungwoo mengangguk, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mereka. Byungchan memperhatikan punggung lebar itu menjauh. Senyum masih belum menghilang dari wajahnya. Byungchan berpikir, seraya melangkah menuju dapur, apa jadinya jika waktu itu mereka tidak berani mengambil keputusan untuk mengadopsi _Hyunwoo_ — anak yang langsung membuat mereka jatuh hati dari pertama kali melihatnya di panti asuhan — padahal usia pernikahan mereka pun masih terbilang cukup muda.

Keduanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sehingga mau tak mau sang bayi terpaksa dititipkan ke neneknya yang tinggal tak jauh dari lokasi mereka. Hanya akhir pekan sajalah mereka memiliki waktu sepenuhnya bagi si mungil.

Meskipun begitu, kata penyesalan tak pernah ada di kamusnya semenjak mereka mengadopsi Hyunwoo.

Byungchan larut kembali dalam lamunannya sementara menunggu makan malam mereka dihangatkan. Pikirannya sudah begitu jauh sampai tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang diam-diam mendekatinya dari belakang.

Saat ada sapuan bibir yang mendarat di pipinya, barulah ia terlonjak kaget.

"Duh, ngagetin..."

Pelakunya sendiri hanya tertawa pelan di dekat telinganya. Lengan yang sudah begitu familier di tubuhnya melingkari pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini sering ngelamun, ya. Ngelamunin apa sih, hmm?" tanya Seungwoo, dengan dagunya yang kini ia topangkan pada bahu Byungchan.

"Ngelamunin kamu," jawab Byungchan singkat selagi merilekskan tubuhnya, dan mulai bersandar pada sang suami.

"Pasti ngebayangin yang jorok-jorok, ya?"

Byungchan menyenggol suaminya sampai pria itu mengaduh pelan.

"Itu, mah, maunya kamu aja."

Seungwoo terkekeh, lalu menjatuhkan ciuman kecil di bahunya yang tertutup kaus putih. Di bulan Agustus sebelum-sebelumnya, ia pasti lebih memilih bertelanjang dada di dalam rumah karena panas udara terasa lebih menyengat. Tapi begitu menikah, Byungchan bertekad mengubah kebiasaan itu dan menggantinya dengan kaus putih tipis.

Penjelasannya mungkin dianggap konyol karena Seungwoo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai bentuk reaksi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ibuku setuju nih besok jagain Hyunwoo."

Byungchan sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas, tapi bunyi _oven_ yang terdengar menunda keinginannya untuk sementara. Barulah saat makanan sudah dipindahkan ke atas _counter_ , Byungchan membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih berada dalam dekapan Seungwoo untuk menatap suaminya tepat di manik mata.

"Beneran? Ibu kamu... nggak keberatan?"

"Bener. Katanya nggak apa-apa, kok."

Byungchan menghela napas. Meskipun masih merasa sedikit tidak enak, ia lega karena ibu mertuanya bersedia menjaga Hyunwoo sementara mereka berdua besok akan—

"Jadi besok kamu nggak perlu khawatir. Pokoknya tinggal nikmatin aja apa yang udah aku siapin."

Byungchan tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk membelai pipi sang suami yang terasa sedikit kasar di bawah sentuhannya. Ia berasumsi, Seungwoo pasti belum bercukur pagi tadi.

"Kamu beneran nggak mau ngasih tau aku kita bakalan dinner di mana besok?"

"Nope," jawab Seungwoo diikuti gelengan berulang kali seolah memantapkan jawabannya. "Itu bagian surprise-ku buat hari valentine besok."

"Emang masih zaman ya kita ngerayain valentine kayak gini..." gumam Byungchan, teringat rasa malunya saat harus meminta izin kepada sang ibu mertua dengan menyertakan alasan kenapa besok, di tanggal 14 Februari, Hyunwoo terpaksa dititipkan.

"Biar berasa muda lagi gitu, Chan," jawab Seungwoo seraya terkekeh ringan.

"Kamu aja yang tua, aku mah masih muda," balas Byungchan tak terima.

Seungwoo tersenyum, kemudian menarik pinggang Byungchan agar jarak di antara mereka semakin terkikis.

"Sweetheart," bisiknya di telinga Byungchan yang sudah memerah duluan, "everyday with you feels like valentine."

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya agar senyum yang sudah ia tahan tidak keluar. Ia pun menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk memukul dada pria di hadapannya dengan setengah bercanda.

"Cheesy banget tau, nggak?" Byungchan pura-pura cemberut. Bibirnya ia majukan sedikit, yang biasanya menjadi penanda saat dirinya tengah merajuk. "Dan sejak kapan kamu manggil aku sweetheart?"

"Aku bisa manggil kamu dengan puluhan pet names. Sweetheart, sweetie, honey, honey pie," Seungwo mengambil jeda, "honey pot."

"Honey pot?" Byungchan mengangkat alisnya dengan heran, "kayak yang suka dibawa-bawa Winnie The Pooh itu?" tanya Byungchan sembari mengingat-ingat benda yang suka dibawa karakter kartun berwarna kuning tersebut.

"Intinya," Seungwoo memotong sebelum obrolan mereka semakin keluar jalur, "kamu manis, jadi cocok sama nama-nama itu."

Byungchan mengerutkan keningnya sambil membuat ekspresi berpikir. "Aku maunya panggilan yang normal-normal aja, deh. Makasih."

"Oh, aku tau yang normal apa."

Byungchan tak bersuara, tapi melalui tatapan matanya ia seolah bertanya, _apa?_

"Sayang."

Detik berikutnya, Seungwoo langsung tertawa pelan karena reaksi yang ditunggu pria itu keluar juga.

Sungguh tidak masuk akal (setidaknya bagi Byungchan) bagaimana setelah menikah, panggilan _sakral_ tersebut masih membuat pipinya mengeluarkan rona selayaknya remaja yang baru pertama kali berpacaran. Memang itu bukan pertama kalinya Seungwoo menyebut dirinya _begitu_ , tapi setiap kali satu kata itu terlontar, rasanya seperti ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang bergesekan di dalam perutnya.

Seolah Byungchan diingatkan lagi bahwa Seungwoo merupakan satu-satunya pria yang mampu menimbulkan reaksi semacam itu dari dirinya.

Dan ia paham betapa suaminya sangat menikmati reaksinya tersebut.

"Jangan," Byungchan menatap tajam Seungwoo, "berani-beraninya kamu manggil aku kayak gitu di depan umum."

"Nggak akan." Jawaban itu keluar lebih cepat dari perkiraan Byungchan. "Itu panggilan khusus kalau kita lagi berduaan aja. Soalnya aku nggak mau orang-orang liat ini nanti," Seungwoo menambahkan sembari tangannya ikut naik dan mengelus pipi Byungchan yang masih mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan itu dengan punggung tangannya.

Byungchan bergumam pendek sembari menikmati proksimitas tersebut. Kalau panggilan _sayang_ saja bisa memunculkan puluhan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya, maka sentuhan teringan Seungwoo sekalipun bisa menghantarkan aliran listrik di sekujur tubuhnya. Apalagi jika obsidian hitam itu sudah menatap dirinya terlalu lekat — seolah Byungchan dijadikan pusat alam semesta bagi pria itu, dan sisanya tak lagi penting.

 _Sungguh kasihan_ , Byungchan mencibir dalam hati, karena orang-orang di luar sana tak bisa _memiliki_ sosok bernama Han Seungwoo. Karena pria itu hanya ada satu di dunia dan sudah berjanji di hadapan Tuhan akan menjalani hidup bersamanya.

"Besok apa aku harus pake baju formal?" tanya Byungchan, berusaha mengarahkan mereka kembali ke topik awal.

"Nggak kok, yang santai aja."

"Ohh, oke."

"Jangan cakep-cakep juga, nanti banyak yang naksir."

Byungchan menggerutu di bawah napasnya.

"Kebalik tau, yang ada cewek-cewek nanti pada ngeliatin kamu."

Byungchan jadi teringat masa-masa saat mereka masih berpacaran dan pandangan para wanita selalu mengikuti Seungwoo seolah suaminya adalah santapan lezat. Tak jarang, ia sampai harus menggandeng Seungwoo untuk memperlihatkan bahwa pria yang wanita-wanita itu jadikan 'incaran', tak boleh lagi didekati secara sembarangan.

Biasanya berhasil, meskipun ada juga yang secara terang-terangan tetap meperlihatkan 'rasa laparnya'.

"Ya kalau aku nggak cakep, kamu nggak bakalan naksir aku," balas Seungwoo tak beberapa lama. "Tapi, itu kan namanya dinner. Din-ner. Makan malem. Nah, pagi sampai sorenya kamu mau ngapain?"

Byungchan mengedikkan bahunya. "Terserah kamu, aku mah ngikut aja."

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Di rumah aja, ya, kalau gitu?"

"Boleh."

"Di kasur."

Byungchan langsung memicingkan matanya. "Ngapain?"

"Sayang-sayangan," jawab Seungwoo sekenanya sambil terkekeh seolah jawabannya itu tidak semakin memunculkan kecurigaan.

"Definisi sayang-sayangan kita kayaknya beda," balas Byungchan lagi, masih dengan nada curiga yang sama.

"Tau dari mana?"

Byungchan tak bisa langsung menjawab karena sel-sel di otaknya terasa putus dalam sekejap begitu Seungwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Emang definisi sayang-sayangan aku kayak gimana?" bisik Seungwoo saat bibir mereka tinggal beberapa inci lagi sebelum menyentuh satu sama lain.

"Kayak gini?"

Hilang sudah kemampuan Byungchan dalam bervokal karena detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah dikuasai oleh yang lebih tua. Bibir bawahnya ditarik pelan, sebelum pagutan itu diperdalam sesuai arahan Seungwoo yang sudah hapal betul dalam membuat lututnya semakin lemas. Kalau tidak ada Seungwoo yang memeganginya, atau _counter_ dapur yang ia jadikan sandaran, Byungchan pasti sudah jatuh tak berdaya ke atas lantai.

"Atau lebih?" bisik Seungwoo di tengah cepatnya napas mereka beradu satu sama lain begitu ciuman itu dilepas.

Byungchan belum mampu menjawab. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, mau disayang dalam bentuk apa pun oleh Seungwoo, _toh_ ia akan tetap menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Terserah kamu," setelah satu tarikan napas yang sangat panjang, akhirnya Byungchan mampu menjawab juga.

Seungwoo lagi-lagi hanya tertawa, kemudian maju dan memeluknya erat.

"Sayang," pria itu menyebut pelan, "sayangnya aku."

Byungchan membalas pelukan hangat itu selagi merenung, bahwa yang namanya bahasa itu begitu ajaib. Dia bisa mengucapkan satu kata berulang kali sampai tak ada maknanya lagi. Sampai kata itu hanyalah deretan huruf semata yang diciptakan entah untuk apa.

Tapi mau Seungwoo menyebut kata _sayang_ seratus, bahkan ribuan kali pun, makna itu akan selalu ada bagi Byungchan.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Have a nice day, Seungchanist!


End file.
